lifeofamiddleschoolerfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrot
Carrot is Chase 's pet rabbit. He is very smart, having a higher than human intelligence. Victoria is aware of this intelligence because she is also smart. Although Chase only sees Carrot as an animal who lays around and doesn't do anything exept eact carrots. Even when Chase sees Carrot opening cans of carrot soup, he says that Carrot is "playing a game". Carrot is very mischievious, as he will do anything to get a carrot. Meeting Chase On Chase's eighth birthday, he went to visit his Uncle Brick. There, Carrot was the youngest rabbit (being 4 days old the chase visited) out of thirteen total. While most rabbits relaxed and played with each other, Carrot would sneak out to get the carrots growing in the farm. Brick knew he had to get rid of him. When Chase visited, Carrot snuck into his lunchbox and stole his carrots. Before Carrot escaped, Chase found him. Uncle Brick realized he forgot to give chase a gift. Brick then gave Chase the bunny. Carrot was named by Chase, while Brick called him "Unlucky Thirteen" because he was the thirteenth rabbit on the farm, and he was always ruining the crops when hopped on them going to the carrots. Relationships Chase Chase is Carrot's Owner. While Chase thinks Carrot will be lazy, Carrot is very intelligent and mischievious. Carrot often will take advantage of Chase by using him to get carrots. Chase loves Carrot, Although Carrot doesn't show it, the feeling is mutal.Chase gave Carrot his name because thats his favorite food. Victoria Blunder Carrot looks up to Victoria, as she is the only one who is as smart as Carrot. Victoria is also the only one who knows how smart Carrot is. Victoria tries to explain how smart Carrot is to Chase, but Carrot (being so smart, he has the ability to write) wrote Victoria a note saying " I will pay you not to tell him. name your price." Chad Blunder Carrot doesn't hate Chad like Chase does. Chase often "teaches" Carrot to hate Chad. Carrot will fake hating Chad to get carrots. Although Carrot doesn't hate Chad, they don't have much of a friendship. Kimberly Royale Carrot doesn't have a bond with Kimberly. Sometimes Chase will send Carrot over to Kimberly's house to deliver roses. Kimberly doesn't realize these are from Chase so she pets Carrot on the head and called him "Cutie". Lucky Lucky and Carrot are like "Frenemies". They will act like friends when their owners are around them. But when alone, the two fight over who is the best animal. Uncle Brick Carrot used to live on Brick's farm. He would steal his carrots. He does not go to visit Brick. Trivia *In the original scripts and drafts, Carrot was a Mini Lop Rabbit. Presently he has no specified breed but his height and wieght are similar to a Lop Rabbit. *In the original scripts and drafts, Chase finds Carrot in an alley. *Carrots fur color has been changed from black, to white and black spots, and setteled at white. Category:Characters